Can Love Survive War?
by animefuture2013
Summary: Kyuzo and the rest of the samurai are preparing for war. Kyuzo realizes he's in love with the female member of the team, which also happens to be Kirara's body guard from the village. Ayame is a talent woman that is a spiritual healer and can operate almost any weapon. Is their love strong enough to keep them alive? Warnings: Unsuitable for people under 18 to be safe.


Love Before the War?

Kyuzo couldn't stop thinking about her. He was thinking about the day they first met. She was the protector of Kirara, and well he hated to admit that he was the guard of Ukyo. However, the only possible good outcome of working for him was of course meeting her. And while preparing for the battle with the bandits; they had the opportunity to train one on one. He now had three goals to fulfill which was to destroy the city and killing Ukyo, fighting Kambei to the death, and protecting Ayami during the final battle.

A girl with a long black hair (usually in braided pigtails, but now her hair is down), white tank top, with a black blouse over it unbutton, and black pants. She sat next on Kyuzo and lit her cigarette.

"Hey Kyuzo what are thinking about? I've never seen you so deep in thought before." Ayame asked curiously. Kyuzo was quit for a minute trying to think of a way to tell her how he felt. "She deserves to know how I feel before the war; just in case something bad happened to either one of us." Kyuzo thought to himself. (This was hard for him because he never fell in love with anyone before.)

"You deserve the truth, from the first moment I laid my eyes on you; I had this feeling in my chest and my heart speeds up and well my first priority is protecting you. I want you to make it out of this fight against Ukyo and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you survive; I'll even sacrifice my life to make sure you do." Kyuzo admitted to her in sincerity.

Ayami put her cigarette out and was almost in tears. She never cried over a man before but no one was like Kyuzo the man who she always thought of as the quiet bad boy had a weakness and this weakness was his feelings toward her. She was just speechless; sure she had feelings for him but never dared to admit it because she didn't want to appear as one of those crazy fangirls.

Instead of saying anything she moved closer to Kyuzo and started kissing him. His eyes became huge not expecting this kind of response. Once he got used to the rush he started kissing her back. The kiss started getting heated and she bit his lip and he slid his tongue into her mouth and her fingers ended intertwine with his blond hair. He deepened the kiss and she let out a moan. After Kyuzo heard the noise escape her mouth he let out a smirk.

"What are smirking about, you bad boy?" Ayami playfully punched him on the arm and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh! I can really show you how much of a bad boy I can really be." He taunted her in a sexy masculine voice. She felt chills flow down her body when he used that tone. Kyuzo enjoyed the reaction he got when she reacted to his voice.

"Let's go to your room, Kyuzo" She said excitingly because she knew where this night was going to take them.

(In Kyuzo)

Surprisingly to their luck they didn't run into anyone, so they didn't have to explain why they were rushing in the hallway and feel the awkward moment of trying to make up an excuse.

"Now were we?" Ayami asked playfully to see what Kyuzo would do.

"I think we were about make to that bed after I strip you off your clothes" Kyuzo said with a smirk.

"Oh I like the way you think" Ayami replied she could already picture him without his clothes and she wanted to make that a reality.

He started kissing her hungrily he wanted to feel his fingertips running across her body as he was making love to her. They start taking each other's clothes off in a hurry. Ayami pushed Kyuzo onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Dominant are we?" Kyuzo said with a smirk.

"You know you enjoy that characteristic the most, cause I'm going to give you the time of your life" Ayami replied.

Kyuzo slid himself in her and she tilted her head back in pleasure and let out a moan. They continued like this until he was about to hit his climax and they rotated she was now laying on the bed with her legs around his waist and he kissed her passionately; they could feel the climax coming on they were now screaming and moaning each other's name as they finished together.

"Wow that was amazing! But you know what was even more amazing?" Ayami said lovingly as she was raking her fingers through his hair.

"What's that?" Kyuzo asked curiously.

"That it was with you." Ayami replied honestly glad that they were able to become lovers before the war. They went to sleep without letting the war bother them because at least for this one night they had each other and they were safe and sound.


End file.
